Legend of The Magic Ring
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Naruto mendapatkan sebuah cincin misterius dari ibunya ketika dia pergi ke kerajaan Vermilion. Cincin yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat misterius. Sehingga menjadikan Naruto sebagai penyihir yang bertugas sebagai Ksatria Kerajaan yang melindungi Kerajaan Vermilion dari serangan para penyihir jahat, bersama Lailah. Fic request for Immortal Combat.
1. Penyerangan tiba-tiba

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tales Of Zestiria: Bandai Namco Studios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Lailah**

 **Genre: adventure/friendship/romance/mystery/hurt/comfort/supranatural**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: negeri yang bernama Zestiria (dunia imajinasi author sendiri)**

 **Minggu, 17 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Immortal Combat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGEND OF THE MAGIC RING**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Penyerangan tiba-tiba**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di padang rumput yang luas, tampak rerumputan yang menari-nari karena ditiup angin. Tampak segerombolan domba yang sedang berdiri sambil makan rumput. Mereka sangat bersukacita, menikmati alam bebas yang indah ini. Bercengkerama bersama-sama, sambil ditemani angin yang lalu.

Tak jauh dari para domba itu, tampak seorang laki-laki yang berusia 18 tahun, yang sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon rindang. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Matanya biru seperti langit yang biru. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya seperti pakaian kerajaan eropa abad pertengahan. Berupa baju kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang dilapisi dengan rompi coklat. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang selutut berwarna coklat. Sepatu kulit berwarna coklat membungkus kedua kakinya.

Dia adalah anak biasa-biasa saja. Anak sematawayang dari keluarga Namikaze yang memiliki usaha pertanian dan perternakan. Saat ini, dia telah menjadi seorang penggembala domba yang ditugaskan ayahnya untuk melatih dirinya agar dirinya menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan tidak malas. Hal ini telah diajarkan padanya sejak dia berumur 7 tahun.

Sekarang dia sudah menginjak dewasa. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, sehingga pola pikirannya juga ikut berubah. Dia berpikir tidak ingin menjadi petani ataupun peternak seperti orang tuanya, dia punya cita-cita yang lain yaitu ingin menjadi seorang ksatria kerajaan. Cita-cita yang sangat tinggi dan menurutnya itu bisa menaikkan derajat keluarganya.

Dia telah mengatakan cita-citanya itu pada orang tuanya, tetapi orang tuanya membantahnya dan melarangnya untuk pergi ke kota, dimana sebuah kerajaan berada di sana.

Dari teman-teman sedesanya, dia mendapatkan sebuah informasi bahwa telah tersiar ke seluruh negeri, pengumuman penerimaan prajurit kerajaan yang baru. Batas penerimaannya tinggal sebulan lagi. Semua teman seusianya sudah pergi ke kota untuk mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi calon prajurit kerajaan tersebut. Ini adalah kesempatan yang langka agar dia bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya itu.

Tapi...

Biarpun, dia telah memberitahukan tentang kabar itu pada orang tuanya, tetap saja orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya pergi. Orang tuanya menginginkan dia tetap tinggal di desa dan meneruskan usaha keluarganya ini.

Mengingat hal itu, sungguh membuat Naruto tidak bersemangat. Dia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Merasakan angin meniupnya lembut sehingga rambut dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar seperti bendera.

"Aaah... Kenapa sih ayah dan ibu tidak mau mengizinkan aku pergi ke kota? Padahal Kiba, Sasuke dan teman lainnya sudah pergi ke kota, untuk mendaftar menjadi prajurit di sana...," gerutu Naruto sambil mencabut-cabut rumput untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya."Cuma aku saja yang belum pergi. Selamanya... Aku tetap akan terkurung di desa ini. Tidak pernah kemana-mana seperti yang lainnya."

Dia sangat kecewa dengan keputusan orang tuanya. Rasanya dia ingin kabur dari sini, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya khawatir jika dia benar-benar kabur dari desa ini. Karena restu orang tua adalah segalanya, dengan begitu pasti apapun yang dia hadapi, pasti akan mendapatkan kemudahan.

Apa boleh buat, dia terpaksa pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan lagi.

Di kejauhan sana, tampak dua orang dewasa yang mengamati Naruto. Mereka adalah orang tua Naruto.

Yang satu adalah pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru, bernama Namikaze Minato. Yang satunya lagi adalah wanita berambut merah panjang yang diikat ponytail dan bermata biru, bernama Namikaze Kushina.

Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di depan rumah mereka yang terbuat dari kayu. Saling berbicara antara satu sama lainnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Naruto tidak bersemangat lagi. Apa itu karena kita tidak mengizinkan dia pergi ke kota?" tanya Minato yang memasang wajah kusut.

"Sepertinya begitu, Minato," jawab Kushina yang juga memasang wajah kusut."Pasti Naruto kecewa sekali dengan keputusan kita itu."

"Iya. Sudah kelihatan begitu."

"Apa kita izinkan saja dia pergi? Soalnya anak laki-laki seusia Naruto yang ada di desa ini, semuanya telah pergi ke kota untuk mendaftar menjadi prajurit kerajaan. Cuma Naruto saja yang tidak pergi."

"..."

Minato terdiam sebentar dan memandang Naruto dengan lama. Terlihat Naruto sedang memandang langit yang cerah.

"Baiklah...," lanjut Minato kemudian.

"Baiklah...? Maksudnya?" Kushina bingung.

Minato hanya tersenyum dan segera memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah Minato. Minato melambaikan tangan padanya.

"NARUTO! CEPAT KEMARI!"

"ADA APA, AYAH?"

"POKOKNYA CEPAT KEMARI!"

"IYA. AKU DATANG KE SANA!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya. Langsung berlari cepat-cepat untuk menghampiri kedua orang tuanya itu.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Begitu dekat, Naruto menghentikan larinya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Uhm... Ada apa ayah memanggilku?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Langsung saja... Ini mengenai keinginanmu yang ingin pergi ke kota," Minato berwajah serius.

"Terus?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi prajurit kerajaan, kan?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Itu cita-citaku dari dulu."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah."

"Eh?"

Naruto ternganga. Minato mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Pergilah... Ayah mengizinkanmu pergi. Gapailah cita-citamu yang ingin menjadi prajurit kerajaan."

"...," Naruto terpaku sebentar lalu berkata."Ya-Yang benar?"

"Benar."

"Ayah tidak bohong, kan?"

"Tidak."

Minato menggeleng dan sukses membuat Naruto tertawa senang. Lantas langsung memeluk sang ayah.

GREP!

Minato hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

"Ya, anakku."

"Aku senang sekali, tahu."

"Hahaha... Iya."

Ayah dan anak saling tertawa bersama. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum dan berucap.

"Syukurlah... Naruto..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya.

Naruto bersiap-siap akan pergi. Dia tampak gagah dengan penampilannya yaitu baju kemeja berwarna jingga yang dilapisi dengan rompi berwarna hitam yang diikat di tengahnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang berwarna hitam. Sepatu boots kulit berwarna hitam setengah betis membungkus kedua kakinya. Tidak lupa juga dia membawa tas kulit di punggungnya, ditambah topi berwarna hitam menutupi kepalanya.

Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya di dekat pagar kayu yang mengelilingi rumahnya. Dia tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang kusut.

"Ayah... Ibu... Tiba saatnya kita berpisah...," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lirih.

"Naruto... Hiks... Hiks...," Kushina sudah menangis duluan."Jaga dirimu selama dalam perjalanan di sana ya. Lalu ini..."

Kushina berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto dan menyodorkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya saat sesuatu itu terlepas dari tangan Kushina dan jatuh di telapak tangan kanannya.

JREEENG!

Rupanya sebuah kalung bertali. Ada sebuah cincin putih berukir aneh yang terpasang di kalung bertali itu. Naruto heran dan memperhatikan cincin putih itu dengan seksama.

"Cincin?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tapi tetap menangis.

"Cincin itu bukan cincin sembarangan," jelas Kushina."Jika kau memohon pada cincin itu, maka semua permohonanmu akan dikabulkan."

"Apa? Semua permohonanku akan dikabulkan oleh cincin ini?"

"Ya. Cincin itu akan melindungimu jika kau dalam keadaan bahaya. Jagalah cincin itu dengan baik. Jangan sampai hilang atau jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Ingat itu, Naruto."

"Baik. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

SREK!

Naruto memasang kalung itu ke lehernya lalu menyembunyikannya di balik bajunya. Kushina memeluknya dan terus menangis.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Pulanglah ke rumah jika kau ingin pulang. Ingat itu ya Naruto."

"Iya, bu. Jangan menangis ya."

"Iya."

Sang ibu menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Giliran Minato yang memeluk Naruto.

"Aku pergi, ayah."

"Semoga kau selamat sampai ke tujuanmu."

"Terima kasih, ayah."

"Hmmm..."

Minato mengangguk sambil menahan air matanya yang ingin tumpah. Dia ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Naruto bertambah sedih. Makanya sebisa mungkin dia menahan air matanya itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak desa tersebut. Di dua sisinya, tampak padang rumput yang terbentang luas. Angin berdesir kencang tatkala Naruto berbalik lagi untuk melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Ayah dan ibu melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia pun terpaku dan tersenyum. Namun, air matanya turun jua dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ayah... Ibu...," gumam Naruto yang melambaikan tangan pada orang tuanya."AKU AKAN PULANG LAGI KE SINI! TUNGGULAH AKU, AYAH, IBU!"

Dia berteriak keras, berharap suaranya sampai pada orang tuanya. Terlihat orang tuanya mengangguk, bertanda menanggapi perkataan Naruto tadi. Naruto tersenyum seraya menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kanannya lalu berbalik lagi untuk pergi.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dengan hati yang riang bercampur sedih, Naruto melangkah menuju ke arah kota. Dimana sebuah kerajaan terletak di kota tersebut, kerajaan yang bernama Vermilion, yang sedang menerima calon prajurit-prajurit baru.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tidak tampak di ujung jalan setapak itu. Minato dan Kushina saling berbicara.

"Semoga Naruto bisa menggunakan cincin itu dengan baik. Karena hanya cincin itulah yang bisa melindunginya selama dalam perjalanan ke kerajaan Vermilion itu...," ucap Kushina yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ya. Cincin turun-temurun dari keluarga Uzumaki. Cincin legendaris yang sangat terkenal di dunia, aku yakin pasti 'dia' sedang mencari cincin itu," ungkap Minato yang memandang langit yang biru.

"Dia...?"

"Kau pasti tahu siapa 'dia' yang kumaksud, kan?"

Minato teringat tentang "dia" itu. Kushina bingung, tapi kemudian dia mengerti.

"Aku harap 'dia' tidak bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Semoga saja tidak."

"Mari kita berdoa demi keselamatan Naruto."

"Baiklah, Kushina."

Mereka berdua pun berdoa sambil mengatupkan dua tangan masing-masing. Berharap semoga Naruto baik-baik saja selama perjalanan menuju ke kerajaan Vermilion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN...**

Naruto tiba juga di kota yang bernama Vermilion. Kota yang sangat besar dan dipenuhi dengan bangunan-bangunan yang tinggi.

Dimana-mana, banyak orang yang terlihat berjalan kaki di tengah jalan kota. Ada kereta kuda yang lewat, anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola, dan berbagaimacam pemandangan yang menarik, menjadi perhatian Naruto saat menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali di kota ini.

Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang desa yang baru datang ke sebuah kota besar. Pastinya orang desa itu akan kagum dengan keindahan kota besar tersebut, dan akan bertingkah sangat menyolok hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

Tapi, itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto. Dia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tengah keramaian itu. Karena dia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi alias tersesat.

Celingak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh begitu, Naruto mencoba untuk bertanya pada orang-orang yang lewat itu.

"Ah... Paman... Permisi!" sapa Naruto pada seorang pria berambut putih dan mengenakan masker putih yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hmmm... Ya?" pria itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ano... Apakah Paman tahu dimana letaknya kerajaan Vermilion itu?"

"Kerajaan Vermilion ya?"

"Ya."

"Ah ya... Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa kau ingin ke sana?"

"Aku ingin mendaftar menjadi prajurit di sana."

"Oh... Begitu... Kebetulan... Aku ini Kepala Prajurit Kerajaan Vermilion. Jika kau mau, kita bisa pergi langsung ke sana."

"Ah... Baiklah..."

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Baik!"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat cerah. Pria berambut putih itu yang berjalan duluan dan diikuti Naruto dari belakang.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Maka mereka pun berjalan menuju ke kerajaan Vermilion itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan pria itu tiba juga di kerajaan Vermilion.

Istana Kerajaan Vermilion itu terletak di pusat kota. Istana yang berwarna perak dan berdesain elegan. Dikelilingi dengan pagar tembok batu putih setinggi 7 meter. Banyak penjaga yang berjaga di berbagai sudut kerajaan itu.

Kerajaan Vermilion itu diperintahkan oleh seorang Raja. Raja yang sudah tua dan memiliki satu putri yang sangat cantik. Raja itulah yang membuat pengumuman penerimaan prajurit-prajurit baru guna memperkuat pasukan pertahanan kerajaannya.

Sudah banyak orang yang mendaftar menjadi prajurit-prajurit kerajaan tersebut. Tentunya diseleksi lagi secara bertahap-tahap. Jangan sampai menerima prajurit yang ternyata mata-mata dari kerajaan lain. Harus dicek asal usulnya dengan seksama. Itulah syarat utamanya.

Ketika Naruto dan pria berambut putih itu tiba di halaman dalam istana, mereka menemukan banyak orang yang berkerumun di sana. Ramai sekali. Sehingga membuat suasana menjadi gaduh.

"Harap tenang! Kami harap kalian bersabar untuk mendaftar! Mengantrilah satu persatu!" seru seorang prajurit yang bertugas untuk mendata para orang yang mendaftar. Dia duduk di belakang meja panjang bersama tiga temannya.

"Iya, kami akan mengantri!"

"Tolong, cepat sedikit dong!"

"Iya. Lama sekali!"

Beberapa pendaftar menggerutu kesal pada prajurit berbadan gendut itu. Prajurit berbadan gendut, hanya berkata 'maaf'.

Menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini, pria berambut putih yang bersama Naruto tadi, datang mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pria berambut putih itu.

"Ah... Komandan Kakashi rupanya," jawab prajurit berbadan gendut."Ini... Para pendaftar saling menyerobot saat mendaftar. Mereka tidak sabaran sekali. Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah untuk menasehati mereka."

"Oh, begitu ya."

CLIK!

Pria berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi itu, memandang lepas ke arah para pendaftar. Kedua mata sayunya, tampak menajam.

"Dengar ya... Kalau kalian ingin menjadi prajurit di kerajaan ini, harus tahu yang namanya ketertiban. Bukannya menyerobot yang lain, dan pada akhirnya akan menimbulkan pertengkaran, kan? Jika seperti itu, sudah dipastikan kalian tidak akan diterima menjadi prajurit di kerajaan ini."

Salah satu dari para pendaftar, berteriak keras pada Kakashi.

"Memangnya kau siapa, sehingga seenaknya berbicara begitu?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kuberitahu ya, aku ini Hatake Kakashi, Kepala Prajurit Kerajaan ini."

"EEEEH!?"

Semua orang ternganga. Kakashi hanya bersikap santai dan menoleh ke arah prajurit-prajuritnya yang sedang mendata calon-calon prajurit baru itu.

"Silahkan lanjutkan pendaftarannya. Lalu daftarkan juga satu anak lagi."

"Baik... Komandan. Siapa anak yang ingin Komandan daftarkan?"

Kakashi melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Naruto yang sedari tadi diam berdiri di kejauhan sana.

"Hei, kau yang di sana! Cepat kemari!"

"Ah... I-Iya."

Naruto buru-buru berjalan mendekati Kakashi. Semua orang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Namamu siapa?" Kakashi bertanya pada Naruto ketika Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Namikaze Naruto," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Asalmu?"

"Desa Konoha."

"Umurmu?"

"Delapan belas tahun."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Kakashi bertanya dan Naruto menjawabnya dengan jujur. Prajurit gendut tadi yang mencatat semua data tentang Naruto itu.

Beberapa orang tidak senang melihat Naruto yang didaftarkan langsung oleh Kakashi. Tidak mengantri seperti yang lainnya. Menganggap semacam itu adalah curang.

Tiba-tiba...

"ZELDOKEYA!"

Seseorang di antara para pendaftar itu meneriakkan sebuah mantra, dan memunculkan bola api berukuran besar. Semua orang kaget saat bola api itu meluncur di tengah-tengah mereka sehingga mereka menepi untuk menghindari bola api itu.

WHUUUSH!

Bola api itu bergerak cepat ke arah...

"WUAAAAH!"

"ADA BOLA API!"

"AWAS SEMUANYA!"

Kakashi, yang menjadi target bola api itu. Kakashi membelalakkan kedua matanya saat jaraknya dengan bola api itu semakin tipis.

"WU-WUAAAAAAH!"

DHUAAAASH!

Terjadilah ledakan cahaya saat bola api itu bertabrakan dengan sesuatu. Sesuatu itu adalah cahaya merah yang berpijar dari kalung cincin yang dikenakan Naruto. Naruto sendiri juga kaget saat cincin itu keluar dari balik bajunya dan cincin itu melindungi dirinya yang secara refleks berdiri di depan Kakashi.

Kakashi menyadari bahwa Naruto yang melindunginya, menjadi kaget akan yang terjadi. Cincin Naruto bercahaya merah dan balik menyerang orang yang telah menyerang Kakashi.

FWAAAAATS!

Cahaya merah menyelimuti tempat itu. Orang yang menyerang tadi, ternyata adalah jelmaan iblis, menjadi terbakar karena terkena cahaya merah yang terasa panas ini. Dia berteriak keras sambil menari-nari kepanasan.

"WUAAAAAH! PANAS! PANAS! WUAAAAAAAH!"

Pada akhirnya dia pun meledak tanpa tersisa sedikitpun, dalam selimut cahaya merah itu.

FYUUUSH!

Cahaya merah tadi menghilang. Semua orang bisa melihat dengan jelas. Perhatian semua orang pun tertuju pada Naruto.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Anak laki-laki itu siapa?"

"Dia melindungi Kepala Prajurit dari serangan bola api itu."

"Tapi... Bola api tadi asalnya darimana ya?"

"Apa tadi itu penyihir? Lalu anak laki-laki itu juga penyihir ya?"

"Bohong ah... Mana ada penyihir di dunia ini?"

"Sudah ada buktinya kok."

WAS! WES! WOS!

Semua orang saling berbisik-bisik antara satu sama lainnya. Naruto yang merasa bingung, tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya memegang cincinnya yang tidak bercahaya lagi.

"Namikaze Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Ya, Paman?"

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke dalam istana sekarang! Karena Raja memintaku untuk membawamu langsung menemuinya."

"Eh?"

Naruto ternganga. Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Dia mendengar perkataan sang Raja di telinganya, lewat sihir telepati.

'Bawa anak muda itu untuk menemuiku sekarang, Kakashi. Dialah orang yang tepat untuk menjadi Ksatria Kerajaan sihir ini.'

'Baik, Yang Mulia.'

Maka Kakashi dan Naruto pergi lagi masuk ke dalam istana. Keadaan kembali tenang seperti biasa. Acara pendaftaran prajurit baru pun dimulai kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Immortal Combat sudah jadi.**

 **Beginilah cerita yang saya buatkan untukmu. Semoga kamu suka ya. ^-^**

 **Oke, sampai di sini saja. Jika ada waktu luang, akan saya lanjutkan lagi.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Minggu, 17 September 2017**


	2. Mendapat sahabat-sahabat baru

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tales of Zestiria: Bandai Namco Studios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: mungkin karakter-karakter Tales of Zestiria OOC di fic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 18 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu yang mengiringi fic ini:**

 **Beginning by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGEND OF THE MAGIC RING**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Mendapat sahabat-sahabat baru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Naruto dan Kakashi menghadap sang Raja di ruang singgasana. Sang Raja duduk di kursi singgasananya, dengan sikap yang tenang.

Sang Raja adalah seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang. Memiliki kumis dan jenggot putih. Mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya sebagai Raja Vermilion.

Kakashi membungkukkan badannya pada sang Raja, dan berkata.

"Atas perintah Baginda, saya datang bersama anak muda ini."

Naruto yang merasa kebingungan karena langsung dibawa Kakashi ke sini, memasang telinganya baik-baik untuk mendengarkan sang Raja yang menjawab perkataan Kakashi.

"Ya...," Raja mengangguk dan memandang Naruto."Jadi... Siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Ah... Na-Namaku Namikaze Naruto...," kata Naruto yang membungkuk hormat pada sang Raja.

"Hmmm... Namikaze Naruto... Ya... Ya... Asalmu darimana?"

"Desa Konoha."

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadikan kau Ksatria Kerajaan ini."

"A-Apa!? K-Ksatria Kerajaan?!"

"Ya, Ksatria Kerajaan ini berbeda dari pasukan keamanan Kerajaan ini. Ksatria Kerajaan ini terbentuk dalam sebuah kelompok Ksatria Kerajaan yang bertugas menjaga kerajaan ini dari serangan penyihir. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini. Bagaimana... Kau tertarik dengan pekerjaan ini?"

"...," Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk cepat."Aku tertarik!"

Sang Raja tersenyum sambil manggut-manggut.

"Bagus sekali. Baiklah... Sudah kuputuskan kau mulai tinggal di istana ini sekarang. Kakashi, tolong antarkan anak muda ini ke tempat kelompok Ksatria Kerajaan ya!"

"Baik!"

Kakashi mengangguk sambil membungkuk hormat lagi. Naruto juga membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Baginda Raja," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Ya. Sama-sama," balas Raja yang juga tersenyum.

"Kami permisi, Yang Mulia."

"Ya... Ya..."

Sang Raja manggut-manggut. Naruto dan Kakashi pun segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Raja yang duduk sendirian di sana.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto dan Kakashi berjalan beriringan di lorong istana yang panjang. Langkah mereka menggema nyaring di lorong yang berwarna serba putih ini. Naruto masih merasa bingung akan semua ini, memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya lebih jauh pada Kakashi.

"Ng, Paman. Aku ingin bertanya."

Kakashi melirik Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Ano... Ini tentang penyihir. Apa yang tadi itu yang menyerangmu itu penyihir?"

"Hmmm...," Kakashi memegang dagunya dengan tangannya."Mungkin saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku tiba-tiba berdiri di depanmu, dan melindungimu dari serangan bola api itu? Aku merasa ada kekuatan yang hebat muncul dari cincin yang kukenakan. Eh? Tunggu dulu... Cincin!?"

Naruto mengeluarkan kalung cincin dari balik bajunya. Memperhatikan cincin putih itu dengan seksama. Kakashi juga memperhatikan cincin putih yang dipegang Naruto itu.

"Ternyata benar... Cincin itu yang melindungimu dan aku tadi."

"Cincin ini... Yang melindungi kita?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kakashi."A-Aku belum mengerti."

"Cincin itu adalah cincin legendaris. Kalau tidak salah, cincin yang dimiliki oleh penyihir yang berkekuatan sihir sangat tinggi. Penyihir itu sempat meninggalkan kekuatan sihirnya ke cincin itu sebelum dia tewas. Lalu cincin itu menghilang begitu saja, dan banyak dicari oleh semua orang. Cincin yang sangat berharga, semua orang menamai cincin itu... Blancring."

"Blancring? Jadi, nama cincin ini Blancring?"

"Ya. Begitulah."

"Tapi... Yang namanya sihir ataupun penyihir itu tidak ada di dunia ini, kan?"

"Ada. Semuanya ada di sini."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Asal kau tahu, Kerajaan Vermilion ini adalah Kerajaan sihir. Kerajaan yang dihuni manusia, Seraphim, dan penyihir."

"...!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar. Kakashi memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Bukankah kau penyihir juga?"

"Bu-Bukan! Aku bukan penyihir! Aku ini anak gembala biasa!"

"Kalau bukan penyihir, kenapa kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan cincin itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu itu! Yang pasti... Aku ini bukan penyihir, tahu!"

"Ya... Ya... Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi, sepertinya takdir memilihmu untuk menjadi penyihir karena kau pemilik Blancring ini."

"Aaaah... Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali situasi di sini!"

"Lama-lama juga kau akan terbiasa."

"Paman Kakashi!"

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul suara lembut yang menggema di lorong itu, mengagetkan Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Eh? Siapa?" Naruto memasang wajah bengongnya.

"Ah... Putri Alisha rupanya," Kakashi memandang seorang gadis yang tengah mendekatinya dan Naruto.

JREEENG!

Gadis itu bernama Alisha Diphda, putri Raja Vermilion ini. Umurnya 17 tahun.

Alisha memakai bunga putih dan kuning di rambut pirangnya, yang dipakai di sisi ekor kuda. Poni-nya bergoyang-goyang, dan ujung rambutnya melengkung. Dia memiliki mata hijau cerah. Dia memakai baju besi hitam, emas, dan perak di lengan dan kakinya. Pakaiannya terdiri dari celana pendek tunik merah muda dan putih. Di dalam DLC-nya, Alisha mengenakan korset biru dengan ekor, bolero biru, rok putih berhiaskan renda hitam, sepatu boots putih dengan tepi emas yang diikat dengan pita biru, stoking tinggi paha hitam, dan sarung tangan putih. Alisha juga memakai topi putih besar dengan pelek emas, beraksen bulu biru dengan tip kuning. Kuku ekornya lebih rendah dan lebih banyak di bagian belakang kepalanya. Tampilan baru ini juga menggantikan citra status terkini dan gambar artistik mistiknya.

Sebagai seorang ksatria dan putri, Alisha menempatkan kerajaannya terlebih dahulu, bahkan sebelum kehidupannya sendiri.

Alisha adalah pencari kebenaran, dan tidak takut untuk terlibat dalam situasi dirinya sendiri untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang musuhnya. Sementara dia cenderung bersikap emosional, dia mencoba menguasai perasaan pribadinya dan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan.

Begitulah tentang Alisha, yang merupakan ketua kelompok Ksatria Kerajaan Vermilion ini.

Alisha menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di hadapan Naruto dan Kakashi. Dia memandang Naruto dengan lama.

"Siapa dia, Paman Kakashi?"

Kakashi melirik Naruto.

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Dia anggota baru dalam kelompok Ksatria Kerajaan ini. Barusan Baginda Raja yang merekrutnya masuk ke kelompok ini."

"Oh... Begitu...," Alisha menunjukkan ekspresi yang senang."Aku ketua kelompok Ksatria Kerajaan Vermilion ini. Namaku Alisha Diphda. Salam kenal ya."

"Ah... Aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal juga."

"Selamat datang ke kelompok ini!"

Tiba-tiba lagi, datang seorang lagi, yang berkata paling akhir. Dia tidak sendirian, tapi datang bersama tiga orang lainnya.

Alisha, Kakashi, dan Naruto memandang ke arah beberapa orang yang baru datang itu. Alisha tersenyum.

"Kalian semua datang juga ke sini rupanya," ujar Alisha.

"Tentu saja, putri Alisha," kata laki-laki berambut coklat yang tersenyum."Ngomong-ngomong... Laki-laki ini anggota baru yang masuk ke kelompok kita ya?"

"Ya. Namanya Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh..."

Sorey, memiliki rambut coklat, yang sedikit bergeser ke kanan. Dia memiliki mata hijau dan memakai anting bulu berwarna kuning. Pakaiannya terdiri dari kemeja biru dengan sarung tangan putih, hitam, celana dengan sepatu boots putih, dan jubah putih besar yang membentang di atas dadanya.

Sorey mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto.

"Hai, kenalkan... Aku Sorey," Sorey tersenyum.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal ya," Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sorey.

"Salam kenal juga."

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Lalu Naruto melihat ke arah tiga orang lainnya, yang tengah berdiri di belakang Sorey. Sorey menyadarinya.

"Ah... Kau bisa melihat mereka bertiga?" tunjuk Sorey pada tiga orang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya. Aku bisa melihat mereka," Naruto mengangguk.

"Mereka itu bukan manusia. Tapi, Seraphim."

"Seraphim? Apa itu?"

"Bisa dibilang sejenis jin."

"A-Apa!? Jin!?"

"Iya...," Sorey mengangguk dan memperkenalkan ketiga Seraphim itu pada Naruto."Yang ini sahabatku, namanya Mikleo."

Sorey memegang bahu laki-laki yang bernama Mikleo itu. Mikleo, adalah Seraph air.

Mikleo memiliki rambut biru yang sangat ringan, hampir berwarna perak, dan mata lavender. Dia mengenakan kemeja biru dan jubah dengan hiasan putih dan emas. Di bawah poninya, dia memakai sebuah lingkaran emas dengan permata hijau di tengahnya; ini sebelumnya milik ibunya, Muse. Celananya berwarna putih, terlepas dari ujungnya, yang berwarna biru.

Mikleo hanya mengangguk dengan sikap yang tenang, tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Naruto. Sorey memakluminya dengan senyuman ringan, lalu beralih pada gadis yang berdiri di samping kiri Mikleo.

"Yang ini, namanya Lailah."

Lailah, seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut perak panjang dengan tanda hijau dan merah yang diikat kembali dengan ekor kuda tinggi di balik ikat kepala merah dan emas. Dia memiliki mata hijau dan mengenakan gaun lengan panjang, merah, putih, hitam, dan lavender. Dia memakai sepatu merah dan putih dengan pita yang membungkus kakinya. Sepatu dan gaunnya dihiasi permata hijau.

Lailah tersenyum pada Naruto dengan sikapnya yang lembut.

"Halo... Namaku Lailah. Salam kenal ya."

"Ah...," Naruto terpana sesaat lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum."Halo juga. Salam kenal."

"Kau bisa melihatku rupanya."

"Ya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu Seraphim."

"Iya. Aku ini Seraphim. Seorang Seraph api yang menjalin kontrak dengan Sorey."

"Oh begitu."

Naruto dan Lailah saling mengobrol singkat. Kemudian Sorey memperkenalkan yang seorang lagi, yang berdiri di samping kiri Lailah.

"Yang ini, Edna."

Edna, gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang yang cukup pendek, yang menjadi kuning cerah sampai ke ujungnya. Ada ikat kepala hitam di rambutnya, dan ekornya dikuncir dengan warna hijau. Dia memiliki mata biru, dan di lehernya, dia mengenakan kalung pita hitam dengan permata kecil yang menggantung.

Dia mengenakan gaun kuning dan putih pendek dengan busana bunga besar di bagian belakang. Dia juga memakai satu coklat sarung tangan dibungkus pita yang sama digunakan untuk mengikat rambutnya di tangan kanannya. Dia memiliki sepatu boots cokelat besar dengan gesper dan pita kuning melilit kakinya. Dia menggunakan payungnya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Dia sangat suka menggoda orang, terutama Mikleo dan Rose.

Edna menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka pada Naruto.

"Manusia... Huh..."

"Eh?" Naruto heran."Dia kenapa?"

"Ah... Dia memang begitu. Tidak percaya pada manusia yang baru dia kenal. Waktu aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, dia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi, abaikan saja. Lama-lama, dia akan mempercayaimu."

"Oh begitu."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Sorey hanya tersenyum ringan. Edna masih berwajah sewot. Lailah menasehati Edna dengan kata-katanya yang lembut.

"Edna... Jangan begitu. Bersikaplah ramah pada orang yang baru dikenal."

"Aku tidak percaya pada manusia. Apalagi manusia yang baru saja aku kenal."

Edna pergi begitu saja. Lailah berseru.

"Edna... Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau keluar dulu!"

"Hei!"

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

Edna buru-buru berjalan sambil membawa payungnya. Semua orang heran melihatnya.

SIIING!

Hening selama satu menit.

Suara Lailah yang memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu.

"Maaf ya... Atas sikap Edna itu. Aku harap kau tidak tersinggung... Errr... Aku bisa memanggilmu siapa ya?" tukas Lailah yang memasang wajah yang tidak nyaman.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto," Naruto tersenyum."Soal tadi, aku tidak tersinggung sama sekali."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Syukurlah... Kalau begitu."

Lailah menghelakan napas leganya. Sorey celingak-celinguk dan langsung berucap.

"Setelah ini... Bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta sambutan untuk Naruto?"

"Hmmm... Ide yang bagus, Sorey," Alisha mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo, kita adakan sekarang pesta sambutannya!" Lailah tampak senang.

"Aku sih... Mengikut saja...," Mikleo mengangguk juga.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya...," Naruto tertawa lebar.

Sorey dan semuanya menyeret Naruto untuk pergi bersama. Kakashi yang ditinggalkan, hanya tersenyum senang di balik maskernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau itu penyihir ya?" kata Sorey yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dia sedang asyik menikmati makanannya.

"Bukan!" sahut Naruto dengan tegas. Dia juga menikmati makanannya.

"Tapi... Kata Lailah... Dia melihat kau melindungi Paman Kakashi dari serangan iblis tadi. Cincin putih yang kau kenakan itu bercahaya merah dan melenyapkan iblis yang merupakan suruhan dari penyihir jahat. Apakah mungkin cincinmu itu memiliki kekuatan sihir juga?"

"Hmmm... Iya sih. Cincinku ini memiliki kekuatan sihir. Kata Paman Kakashi, cincinku ini cincin legendaris. Cincin yang bernama Blancring."

"Blancring!?"

Sorey membelalakkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Mikleo yang duduk di sisi meja yang lain, tetap bersikap tenang, tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Blancring ya? Cincin sihir legendaris yang dikabarkan telah hilang seribu tahun yang lalu. Cincin yang memiliki kekuatan sihir yang terhebat dan banyak dicari semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini," ungkap Mikleo.

"Blancring? Jadi itu ya Blancring yang terkenal itu?" Sorey tampak antusias untuk mendengar ini.

"Aku juga tahu tentang Blancring itu," ujar Lailah yang duduk di samping Naruto."Kabarnya cincin itu ditemukan oleh klan Uzumaki, lalu ada kelompok penyihir yang mengetahuinya dan langsung pergi menghabisi semua klan Uzumaki tersebut, guna mendapatkan cincin itu. Tapi, mereka tidak menemukan cincin itu. Tahu-tahu... Cincin itu menghilang lagi dan ternyata..."

"Naruto yang memilikinya sekarang...," sambung Alisha yang duduk di samping Sorey.

Naruto merasa bingung sendiri ketika mendengar cerita tentang asal-muasal cincin sihir itu. Semua mata menatapnya dengan serius sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau memang dibutuhkan dalam kelompok ini, Naruto. Kau bisa menjadi Hitter kami yang andal," tukas Alisha dengan tegas."Oh iya, apa kau bisa menggunakan senjata, misalnya pedang?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak sambil memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedetik kemudian, dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata apapun."

"A-Apa!?"

Semua orang sweatdrop mendengarnya. Naruto hanya menyengir malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haaah... Sepertinya kau harus belajar menggunakan senjata jika ingin menjadi Hitter dalam kelompok ini...," Alisha menghelakan napasnya."Sorey, tolong latih Naruto menggunakan pedang ya!"

"Siap, Putri!" Sorey mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan siap membantu Naruto juga. Aku khawatir Sorey tidak akan serius melatih Naruto untuk belajar menggunakan pedang," celetuk Mikleo yang juga asyik memakan makanannya.

"Hei, kau meremehkan aku ya, Mikleo!"

"Bukan begitu. Kaukan tidak berbakat jadi guru, Sorey."

"Mikleo!"

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan bertengkar! Kalian berdua merusak acara pesta ini!"

"Maaf... Putri."

"Dengar itu, Sorey."

"Diam kau, Mikleo!"

"Hei, kubilang jangan berisik lagi, kan!?"

Alisha marah-marah pada Sorey dan Mikleo. Alisha juga mampu melihat para Seraphim itu, terutama Mikleo, Lailah dan Edna.

Naruto bengong melihat mereka bertiga. Lailah hanya tertawa.

"Memangnya mereka sering seperti itu ya?" tanya Naruto pada Lailah.

"Iya. Itu sudah kebiasaan di sini," balas Lailah.

"Oh."

"Kuharap kau terbiasa dengan kami semua di sini. Lalu kuharap kita bisa bersahabat."

"Sahabat?"

Naruto melihat Lailah mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Lailah tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sangat lembut.

"Aku ingin jadi sahabatmu. Boleh, kan?"

Naruto terpana sesaat. Kemudian dia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya. Tentu saja," Naruto tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangan Lailah.

Keduanya pun menjadi sahabat. Hati keduanya saling merasa senang.

Maka dimulailah kehidupan Naruto bersama teman-teman barunya dalam kelompok Ksatria Kerajaan Vermilion ini.

Di ruang yang merupakan markas kelompok Ksatria Kerajaan Vermilion ini, mereka saling berbicara sambil bercanda ria bersama. Menikmati acara pesta penyambutan Naruto yang digelar sederhana ini, menjadi tanda pertemanan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang mereview. Sudah saya balas di PM. Yang belum saya balas, saya balas nanti di PM.**

 **Terima kasih juga buat yang baca secara silent reader, dan terima kasih juga buat yang men-follow dan men-favourite fic ini.**

 **Jika ada waktu, akan saya sambung lagi di chapter 3.**

 **Senin, 18 September 2017**


	3. Menyelamatkan desa Woods

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tales of Zestiria: Bandai Namco Studios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: mungkin karakter-karakter Tales of Zestiria OOC di fic ini dan kekuatan magic para karakternya mungkin tidak sama dengan canonnya (selebihnya mungkin akan sama di canonnya). Tapi, merupakan kekuatan magic hasil imajinasi author sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 20 September 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lagu yang mengiringi fic ini:**

 **Beginning by One Ok Rock**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGEND OF THE MAGIC RING**

 **By Kinomoto Hoshiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Menyelamatkan desa Woods**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Atas perintah Alisha, Naruto belajar menggunakan pedang bersama Sorey dan Mikleo. Mereka bertiga latihan di lapangan berlatih, yang ada berada di belakang istana.

Kebetulan juga, markas kelompok Ksatria Kerajaan Vermilion - kelompok Ksatria Kerajaan Vermilion ini bernama _**"Guardian Knight"**_ \- berada di belakang istana, tepatnya terpisah dari istana tersebut.

Pagi hari yang cerah, didukung dengan langit biru dan awan-awan putih yang bergumpal, menemani latihan Naruto dan dua laki-laki itu. Tampak Naruto sudah siap untuk berlatih, berdiri berhadapan dengan Sorey dan Mikleo.

"Baiklah... Pagi ini, kita mulai berlatih...," kata Sorey yang mengawali percakapan ini."Aku akan mengajarimu cara menggunakan pedang."

SREK!

Sorey menyodorkan sebuah pedang pada Naruto. Pedang itu adalah pedang milik kerajaan, yang biasa dipakai untuk berlatih bagi pemula. Pedang yang berukuran sedang dan ringan. Berwarna silver dengan gagang kulit yang berwarna hitam.

Naruto menerima pedang itu dari tangan Sorey. Mikleo bersidekap dada dan berkata.

"Pertama... Kita coba gerakan pedang yang paling dasar. Gerakan tebasan horizontal."

Mikleo sudah memegang pedang kerajaan di tangan kanannya, mundur sedikit dan mempraktekkan cara mengayunkan pedang secara horizontal.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Mikleo mengayunkan pedang secara horizontal ke arah sebuah tiang kayu yang berdiri di lapangan berlatih itu. Otomatis kayu itu terbelah menjadi dua.

SLASH!

Bekas kayu yang terpotong itu, jatuh ke bawah. Reaksi Naruto biasa-biasa saja.

"Oh... Ini mengingatkanku pada gerakan memotong kayu. Aku biasanya menggunakan kapak sih. Hmmm... Ternyata mudah sekali," Naruto segera berjalan menuju ke tiang kayu yang satunya. Sorey pun bengong.

"Eh? Jadi... Kau itu penebang kayu ya?" tanya Sorey penasaran.

"Lebih tepatnya penggembala domba," jawab Naruto yang mulai mengambil sikap bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya dengan menggunakan dua tangannya.

"Penggembala ya? Sama seperti Sorey," tukas Mikleo yang memanggul pedang ke bahu kanannya.

"Sorey juga penggembala ya?"

"Iya, Naruto."

Sorey yang menjawab paling akhir. Naruto tersenyum lalu segera mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas tiang kayu yang berdiri itu.

SLAAASH!

Kayu itu terbelah dua akibat tebasan horizontal dari pedang Naruto, gerakan Naruto lebih cepat daripada Mikleo tadi. Hal ini membuat Sorey dan Mikleo ternganga, pasalnya pedang yang digunakan Naruto itu juga ikut terbelah menjadi dua.

"...?!"

Pedang yang terbelah dua dan bekas kayu yang terpotong tadi, terjatuh dan terkapar begitu saja di atas rerumputan. Naruto mematung karena baru menyadari kesalahan yang dia perbuat.

"Ga-Gawat... Pedangnya!?" Naruto kelabakan.

"Hebat!" Sorey kagum.

"Baru kali ini, aku melihat ada pedang jadi patah seperti itu. Hanya karena memotong kayu," Mikleo juga kagum."Apa mungkin pedangnya kurang kuat? Atau tenaga Naruto yang kuat ya?"

"Yang pasti... Dia memang pantas menjadi Hitter dalam kelompok kita ini. Tapi... Pedangnya..."

"WUAAAAAH! PEDANGNYA JADI PATAH BEGINI!?"

"Pasti Putri Alisha memarahimu, Naruto."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Mikleo. Naruto tambah panik tuh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalah pedang patah itu."

Datanglah suara lembut yang menyahut paling akhir. Naruto dan kedua laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah asal suara.

SET!

Tampak tiga gadis yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Tiga gadis itu adalah Alisha, Lailah dan Edna.

Naruto membungkukkan badannya pada Alisha.

"Ma-Maaf... Putri, atas kesalahanku yang telah mematahkan pedang milik kerajaanmu."

Alisha tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang begitu, kan?"

"Tapi... Aku merasa tidak enak padamu."

"Ya sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyerahkanmu pedang ini."

SREK!

Di kedua tangan Alisha, tampak sebuah pedang berbilah perak mengkilat dengan gagang yang berwarna putih dan dihiasi permata-permata biru. Pedang berukuran besar dan sangat kuat. Terbuat dari emas putih, perak dan permata biru. Alisha tersenyum saat menyodorkan pedang itu pada Naruto. Naruto tercengang.

"Pedang? Apa ini milik kerajaan?"

"Bukan. Ini pedang istimewa untukmu. Semalam aku memesannya pada Blacksmith kenalanku," ungkap Alisha dengan wajah yang cerah."Namanya _ **'Blanc Sword'**_. Terimalah."

Naruto mengangguk dan menerima pedang putih dari Alisha.

"Terima kasih, Putri."

"Ya. Gunakanlah pedang itu untuk berlatih ya."

"Baik."

Naruto mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum. Alisha tetap tersenyum. Tampak semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali latihan dan mengasah gerakan tebasan horizontal itu. Dengan menggunakan pedang barunya, dia menebas semua tiang kayu yang berdiri di sepanjang lapangan itu.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Semua tiang kayu itu sukses terbelah menjadi dua oleh Naruto. Semua orang ternganga melihatnya.

"Hebat...," Alisha kagum.

"Wah, Naruto hebat sekali!" Lailah tertawa senang.

"Huh... Manusia itu tidak bisa dipercaya...," gumam Edna yang merengut.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku rasa Naruto bisa menggunakan pedang dengan cepat," Sorey semakin kagum sambil menekukkan tangan kanannya ke pinggangnya.

"Ya. Itu benar," Mikleo mengangguk sembari bersidekap dada.

Semuanya pun menonton aksi Naruto yang sedang latihan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, Naruto tampak duduk di kursi. Dia sangat kelelahan sehabis latihan.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto."

Segelas air disodorkan pada Naruto. Naruto melihat ke arah tangan yang memegang segelas air itu.

"Terima kasih, Lailah...," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum dan mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih itu dari tangan Lailah.

Lailah juga tersenyum. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Naruto. Berhadapan dengan Sorey dan Alisha. Sedangkan Mikleo duduk di kursi yang lain, bersama Edna, tak jauh dari mereka.

Terlihat Edna menggoda Mikleo. Mikleo mendelik marah pada Edna. Edna hanya tertawa geli.

Dengan segera, Naruto meminum air itu. Setelah selesai, gelas yang kosong diletakkannya ke atas meja. Alisha mulai berbicara untuk mengawali percakapan di antara mereka.

"Baiklah... Semuanya... Dengarkan..."

Semua mata tertuju pada Alisha. Alisha dengan tenang meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya itu.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar dari blacksmith kenalanku, kalau ada beberapa warga biasa terbunuh oleh sekelompok penyihir ketika berburu ke hutan yang ada di sebelah barat kota ini. Biasanya tidak ada sekelompok penyihir yang berkeliaran di hutan itu. Kabar ini sangat meresahkan para warga biasa yang berprofesi sebagai penebang kayu. Mereka berharap sekelompok penyihir itu segera diusir dari wilayah kerajaan ini. Untuk itu, kita Guardian Knight harus segera menuntaskan masalah ini."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti kecuali Naruto.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Sorey tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tinjunya di depan tubuhnya."Kita harus segera bertindak, Putri."

Alisha mengangguk dengan sikap yang tegas.

"Ya. Hari ini juga, kita akan ke sana untuk mengusir sekelompok penyihir itu."

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang, Putri!" Lailah juga berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku juga!" seru Mikleo dan Edna bersamaan, yang juga sudah berdiri.

"Aku juga!" Naruto ikut berdiri juga.

"Semuanya...," Alisha memandang wajah semua anggotanya satu persatu."Baiklah... Kita berangkat sekarang!"

"AYO!"

Semua pun bersiap-siap dan mengambil senjata masing-masing kecuali Lailah, Mikleo dan Edna. Naruto juga sudah siap dengan pedang barunya yang merupakan pemberian Alisha, sudah terpasang di punggungnya. Dia juga sudah memakai pakaian tempur berwarna serba hitam dan jingga tanpa memakai armor apapun.

Semua persiapan sudah komplit. Mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan markas mereka. Segera melesat pergi menuju hutan yang berada di barat kota Vermilion ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di sebuah desa, yang berada di barat kota Vermilion, desa yang bernama _ **"Woods"**_ , tempat tinggalnya para penebang kayu.

Desa itu sangat kecil. Banyak rumah sederhana bergaya eropa lengkap dengan cerobong asapnya, tertata rapi dan tersebar di tepi hutan tersebut. Penduduknya memakai pakaian ala zaman kerajaan eropa abad pertengahan. Dipimpin oleh seorang Kepala Desa.

Ketika kelompok Alisha datang ke sana, langsung disambut ramah dengan Kepala Desa dan para warga desa. Para penghuni desa sangat senang karena sang putri dan pasukannya mau berkunjung ke tempat terpencil seperti ini.

"Selamat datang di desa Woods ini!" kata seorang pria tua berambut putih dan berjenggot, memakai pakaian khasnya sebagai Kepala Desa, berdiri di depan rumahnya."Namaku Thomas. Aku Kepala Desa yang memimpin Desa ini."

"Halo... Aku Putri Alisha Diphda," Alisha membungkuk hormat pada sang Kepala Desa.

"Putri Alisha Diphda!? Anaknya Raja yang memimpin kerajaan Vermilion ini!?"

"Benar sekali."

"Wah, sungguh kehormatan besar bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda, Putri!"

"Tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah..."

Kepala Desa itu menegakkan badannya lagi. Alisha tersenyum dan berkata.

"Kami akan memberitahukan maksud kami ke sini. Kami mendengar kalau ada kabar ada sekelompok penyihir yang membunuh beberapa warga desa di sini, apa itu benar?"

Kepala Desa dan beberapa warga mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ya. Itu benar!" jawab salah satu warga.

"Beberapa anggota kelompok kami, habis terbunuh oleh mereka."

"Mereka menggunakan makhluk aneh untuk menyerang kami."

"Ya. Makhluk aneh yang menyerupai ular raksasa. Ular raksasa itu memakan habis beberapa teman kami. Tapi, untung sekali, waktu itu, kami sempat melarikan diri."

"Begitu ya?"

Sorey yang berucap paling akhir dan menoleh ke arah Alisha yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia pun berkata lagi.

"Tak salah lagi... Pasti ini penyihir!"

Alisha juga mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Baiklah... Kalian tenang saja. Biar kami yang menangani masalah ini. Kalian tetaplah di desa dan tunggulah kami sampai kami kembali." pinta Alisha tegas.

"Baik, Putri!" balas semua warga desa.

"Hati-hati, putri!" ingat sang Kepala Desa.

"Ya." Alisha mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya."Ayo, teman-teman, kita pergi!"

"BAIK!" seru para anggota Guardian Knight.

Maka kelompok Alisha segera berlari cepat menuju ke hutan itu. Semua warga desa beserta Kepala Desa memandang kepergian mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan. Berharap mereka baik-baik saja setelah kembali lagi ke desa.

Hutan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari desa tersebut. Bisa ditempuh hanya berjalan kaki sekitar beberapa meter saja, lewat jalan setapak yang melintasi sampai ke wilayah kerajaan tetangga.

Para warga desa tadi, bisa melihat para Seraphim seperti Lailah, Mikleo dan Edna karena para Seraphim itu mewujudkan diri mereka menjadi manusia secara nyata sehingga orang-orang biasa bisa melihat mereka. Hanya para penyihir dan orang-orang yang berkemampuan khusus-lah yang bisa melihat para Seraphim - jika para Seraphim itu berwujud gaib.

Beralih pada kelompok Alisha yang kini sudah tiba di bagian dalam hutan itu. Hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan pinus. Batang pepohonannya sangat besar dan tinggi. Beriklim sejuk karena berada di dataran tinggi.

Suasana siang seperti ini, keheningan yang didapatkan. Tidak ada hewan-hewan yang menghuni hutan ini sehingga menjadi kemudahan bagi para penebang kayu untuk mencari kayu sampai ke pedalaman hutan. Karena hewan-hewan biasanya hidup di hutan rimba yang banyak memiliki pepohonan yang sangat besar dan rimbun, itu hanya ada di hutan hijau yang berada di timur kerajaan Vermilion.

Itu yang anehnya, mengapa ada ular raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul di hutan pinus seperti ini. Sehingga meresahkan para warga desa Woods. Pasti itu perbuatan penyihir jahat.

TRAPS!

Alisha menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Ada apa, Putri?" Sorey yang bertanya karena heran.

"Apa kalian dengar itu?" Alisha memegang telinganya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Dengar apa?" Sorey juga memegang telinganya dengan tangan kanannya.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Terdengar suara gaduh, kira-kira beberapa meter dari jarak kelompok Alisha. Suara gaduh itu semakin lama semakin keras saja.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK! SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Seketika itu saja, tanah yang dipijaki kelompok Alisha bergetar hebat seperti dilanda gempa bumi. Pepohonan pun habis ditabrak sesuatu yang berjalan sangat cepat, sehingga pepohonan itu tumbang dan berserakan tak beraturan di tanah.

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Gempa bumi masih berlangsung. Sesuatu itu semakin mendekati kelompok Alisha.

"A-Apa itu!?" Lailah tampak ketakutan dan tidak sadar merangkul lengan kanan Naruto.

"A-Aku tidak tahu!" Naruto juga ketakutan.

"Hmmm... Apa itu mungkin...?" Mikleo tenang saja dan tidak merasa panik seperti yang lainnya.

"Ah? Ah?" Edna juga panik.

"I-Itu...," Alisha membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Be-Besar sekali!" Sorey juga membelalakkan kedua matanya.

JREEENG!

Tampak sosok ular raksasa yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. Ada tanduk tiga di atas kepalanya. Bermata hijau gelap tajam. Tingginya kira-kira 3 meter dengan panjang kira-kira 25 meter. Sejenis ular piton.

Ular itu mampu menegakkan badannya seperti ular kobra. Dia menjulur lidahnya yang panjang dan bersuara 'sssssh.'

Jaraknya dengan jarak kelompok Alisha, kira-kira beberapa meter. Kelompok Alisha terpaku di tempat karena ketakutan kecuali Mikleo.

"U-Ular yang sangat besar!" Alisha takut tapi dia berusaha memberanikan dirinya dan mengacungkan senjatanya ke depan."Ta-Tapi... Kita harus melawannya!"

"Aku akan melindungimu, Putri!" Sorey menyabet pedangnya dari sarungnya yang terpasang di bagian belakang pinggangnya lalu mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan.

"Tidak usah! Sebaiknya kau melindungi teman-teman, Sorey!"

"Ta-Tapi, Putri!"

"Kita bentuk formasi biasa yang kita lakukan! Kau harus bersama teman-teman, dan lindungi mereka! Mengerti, Sorey!?"

"Mengerti!"

Sorey terpaksa mengangguk dan membiarkan Alisha yang maju. Lailah pun berteriak.

"PUTRI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? JANGAN BERGERAK SENDIRIAN!"

"LAILAH, TETAP DI SITU! LAKUKAN BIASA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Alisha juga berteriak keras dan segera berlari menuju ke arah ular raksasa itu.

BETS!

Sang ular raksasa juga ikut menyerbu maju. Dia bergerak cepat dan bersuara nyaring.

"SSSSSSHHHH!"

WHUUUSH!

Tiba-tiba saja, pepohonan pinus itu berterbangan ke udara karena terhantam oleh ekor ular yang begitu besar. Sang ular mengibaskan ekornya untuk menyerang Naruto dan teman-temannya itu.

"AWAAAAAS!" teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin.

FWAAAAAATS!

Mendadak muncul cahaya merah yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Cahaya merah itu melindungi Naruto dan semuanya. Cahaya merah yang berasal dari kalung cincin yang dipakai Naruto di lehernya. Cincin itu keluar begitu saja dari balik baju Naruto, dan bergerak sendiri untuk melindungi Naruto ketika Naruto dalam bahaya. Cahaya merah itu membentuk sebuah tangan raksasa yang menangkap ekor ular raksasa itu sebelum menghantam Naruto dan semuanya.

Alisha yang akan dimakan oleh sang ular, juga terkejut dengan cahaya merah yang melindunginya. Cahaya merah itu juga membentuk sebuah tangan raksasa yang memegang kepala sang ular. Sang ular mengerang kesakitan saat dua tangan raksasa itu meremas kepala dan ekornya.

"GOAAAAAAAAH!" sang ular berteriak tatkala dua tangan raksasa bercahaya merah meremasnya hingga hancur lalu meledak hebat.

DHUAAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan cahaya yang menerangi tempat itu. Naruto dan semuanya melindungi mata mereka dari silaunya ledakan cahaya itu.

SYUUUSH!

Ledakan cahaya itu menghilang dan tergantikan hujan partikel-partikel cahaya bekas ular yang hancur. Semuanya berakhir dengan selamat.

Tapi, anehnya, tempat yang dilintasi ular tadi, mendadak kembali seperti semula. Pepohonan yang tumbang tadi, kembali berdiri. Tanah yang bergelombang, kembali datar. Pokoknya semuanya sudah kembali teratur sediakala.

Sihir apa itu? Naruto tidak tahu itu. Dia terpaku saat memandangi kalungnya yang kini tidak bercahaya merah lagi.

"Ah? Apa yang terjadi?" Mikleo heran.

"Cahaya merah itu membentuk dua tangan raksasa...," tutur Lailah yang sempat melihat cincin Naruto yang bercahaya tadi."

"Jadi... Kau yang melindungi kami, Naruto?" Sorey ternganga.

"A-Aku tidak tahu itu... Mu-Mungkin saja... Ta-Tapi, aku bingung...," Naruto tampak linglung.

"Benar-benar cincin yang ajaib," ujar Edna yang kagum.

"Naruto... Kau penyihir juga rupanya!" Alisha datang dan mendekati Naruto."Terima kasih karena kau telah melindungi kami semua."

"Ah... Tidak. Bukan aku yang..."

Belum sempat, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Lailah memotongnya.

"Aku semakin kagum padamu, Naruto."

Lailah sangat senang dan diam-diam mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatinya tatkala melihat Naruto yang tertawa lebar. Sorey tertawa dan merangkul pundak Naruto dari samping. Mikleo yang bersidekap dada dan tersenyum simpul. Edna juga tersenyum. Alisha terpaku melihat Naruto yang tertawa lalu dia tersenyum dengan hati yang hangat. Di dalam hatinya, dia membatin.

'Naruto... Kau sungguh hebat. Aku sangat kagum padamu.'

Begitulah, Alisha begitu kagum akan sosok Naruto, yang menurutnya sangat menarik hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Lailah, yang juga membatin.

'Rasa apa ini ya? Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar ketika melihat Naruto yang tertawa? Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.'

Tanpa Lailah dan Alisha sadari, mereka telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto karena Naruto sudah menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 3 up sekalian!**

 **Beginilah kelanjutannya. Akan disambung lagi di chapter 4.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang baca dan review. Saya undur diri dulu.**

 **Bye.**

 **Kamis, 21 September 2017**


	4. Mengalah

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tales of Zestiria: Bandai Namco Studios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGEND OF THE MAGIC RING**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Mengalah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore yang indah, menemani kesendirian Alisha saat berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas balkon kamarnya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan rambut dan pakaiannya hingga melambai-lambai. Matanya menerawang lepas ke langit yang perlahan-lahan memerah seperti api. Warna merah yang mengingatkannya pada cahaya merah yang melindungi dirinya dan kelompoknya, kemarin itu.

"Merah ... Warna yang sangat mencolok. Warna api, yang bertanda keberanian dan semangat. Sangat cocok dengan diri Naruto," Alisha tersenyum senang. "Naruto, dia sangat menarik. Aku suka sekali melihatnya."

Ya, ia sangat menyukai Naruto. Perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul, menggelitik hatinya untuk senantiasa tersenyum sendiri. Ia seperti orang gila saja, yang berbicara dan tersenyum sendiri.

Kesendiriannya yang begitu manis, mendadak terusik oleh suara ketukan pintu yang keras. Mengagetkannya untuk tersadarkan dari dunia kasmaran sesaat.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu itu berlangsung beberapa kali. Alisha buru-buru menata hatinya agar bersikap seperti biasanya, ia berjalan cepat menuju ke pintu.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan cepat. Seorang gadis bergaun merah berdiri di depan matanya.

"Putri Alisha."

"Oh. Ternyata kau, Lailah."

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Ayo, masuklah."

"Iya."

Lailah mengangguk dengan penuh bahagia. Alisha tersenyum.

Pintu ditutup kembali. Dua gadis itu kini duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mereka memulai percakapan dari hati ke hati.

"Ya. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Alisha.

"Uhm. Ini sangat sulit untuk kubicarakan sih," jawab Lailah yang tersenyum hambar.

"Kenapa sulit? Katakan saja langsung padaku."

"Baiklah."

Jeda sesaat, Lailah menghelakan napasnya yang terasa berat. Berusaha mengontrol jantungnya agar berdetak normal. Meskipun ia Seraphim, tapi ia tetap seperti manusia yang bisa merasakan detakan jantung yang berdebar-debar kencang ketika berada di dekat orang yang disukainya.

Alisha dengan sabar menunggu perkataan Lailah selanjutnya. Ia penasaran tingkat tinggi. Hingga waktu itu tiba, Lailah mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Alisha.

"Menurut Putri, apakah Seraphim seperti aku, bisa menjalin cinta dengan manusia? Karena aku merasa mulai menyukai seseorang akhir-akhir ini," ungkap Lailah tanpa malu-malu lagi.

"Menurutku, itu bisa saja sih. Tapi, itu melanggar kodrat alam. Belum ada sejarah kalau Seraphim dan manusia bersatu dalam cinta," ucap Alisha dengan tenang.

"Itulah yang membuatku berpikir ulang. Tapi, bagaimana lagi, hatiku sudah terpaut pada seseorang itu."

"Jika takdir memilihmu untuk berjodoh dengan seseorang itu, pasti ada jalan untuk mengatasi semua itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku pernah membaca buku tentang Sejarah Sihir Kerajaan Vermilion bahwa ada sihir Pengubah Wujud yang pernah digunakan penyihir tingkat tinggi. Sihir yang sangat langka, tapi sekarang sihir itu tidak ada lagi di zaman sekarang karena penyihir itu sudah menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu mantra sihir Pengubah Wujud itu."

"Oh. Aku juga tahu itu. Memang sihir itu tidak ada lagi sekarang."

"Ya. Untuk mencari tahu tentang mantra sihir itu sangat sulit."

"Benar juga."

Rasanya sedih sekali apabila memikirkannya. Lailah merasakan itu. Namun, perasaan benih cinta yang mulai tertanam di hatinya, tidak bisa dicangkul lagi untuk dibuang ke tong sampah. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan nama Naruto dari sukmanya itu.

Alisha memegang bahu Laila. Ia turut berwajah mendung tatkala menyaksikan wajah Lailah yang mendung bagaikan awan Cumulonimbus yang hitam pekat, yang akan menurunkan hujan. Derai air bening tidak jadi turun ketika Alisha mengatakan sesuatu yang menenangkan Lailah.

"Jangan pesimis. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, kan? Kalau kalian berjodoh, pasti ada jalan kemudahan untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Yang penting, kau berusaha keras untuk mencari solusinya."

Lailah terpaku mendengarkan itu. Alisha tersenyum dan menambahkan, "Kau harus mencari tahu tentang mantra sihir Pengubah Wujud itu. Sihir yang bisa membuatmu menjadi manusia."

Laila mengangguk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Ya. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk itu. Terima kasih, Putri. Aku lega sekarang."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Alisha memeluk Lailah. Ia tersenyum lagi. Lailah juga tersenyum tapi air mata telah mengalir di dua pipinya.

Kesunyian sesaat melanda kamar luas bernuansa putih itu. Kesunyian itu hilang ketika suara Alisha yang terdengar.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu, Lailah?"

"Naruto."

DEG!

Jantung Alisha seakan berhenti berdetak karena mendengar nama itu. Betapa tidak, ia juga menyukai Naruto. Tapi, melihat situasi ini, ia terpaksa menerimanya dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Oh. Naruto. Dia memang menawan dan mengagumkan. Karena itu, ia berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu yang singkat."

"Ya. Dia itu juga baik. Aku menyukainya karena hatinya itu."

"Semoga kamu bisa mendapatkan cintanya, Lailah."

"Terima kasih, Putri."

Lailah menggenggam tangan Alisha usai Alisha melepaskan pelukan. Senyum kembar hadir di wajah mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hatsyiii!"

Naruto tiba-tiba bersin ketika sedang berlatih berpedang bersama Sorey dan Mikleo. Ia menghentikan gerakan pedangnya dan menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sorey yang juga berhenti melawan Naruto. Di tangan kanannya, tergenggam sebuah pedang.

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan aku," jawab Naruto yang mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Siapa?" tanya Mikleo juga. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari pusat pertempuran Naruto dan Sorey.

"Entahlah. Daripada membahas itu, kita lanjut saja latihan ini, Sorey."

"Dengan senang hati."

WHUUUSH!

Sorey melaju kencang seraya melayangkan pedang secara diagonal ke arah Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan gesit, menghantam pedang Sorey dengan pedangnya.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Di lapangan terbuka itu, dipenuhi suara dentingan pedang yang saling bertabrakan. Mikleo yang bersidekap dada, menonton dengan santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di desa Vermilion sekarang. Para warga dihantui dengan pembunuh bayaran yang suka membunuh siapa saja yang berkeliaran di malam hari. Warga-warga yang keluar rumah hanya beberapa menit untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penting, tiba-tiba sudah tergeletak dengan tikaman benda tajam yang tercetak di dada kirinya. Darah merah segar berceceran di mana-mana.

Karena itu, semua warga desa takut untuk pergi keluar rumah pada malam hari. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai, mendadak sunyi. Pintu dan jendela semua bangunan tertutup rapat.

Pada malam hari, desa mendadak menjadi desa mati. Semua warga berdiam diri di rumah, berharap situasi yang membahayakan ini bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat.

Dan _Guardian Knight_ diutus untuk menyelidiki siapa pembunuh bayaran yang meresahkan para warga. Mereka datang ke desa, dengan disambut suasana sepi dan sunyi.

"Jadi, kita mencarinya mulai darimana?" tanya Naruto yang menoleh ke kanan-kiri.

"Kita berpencar," usul Alisha. "Aku dan Sorey ke arah sana. Mikleo dan Edna ke sana. Kau, Naruto, pergi berdua dengan Lailah ke arah situ ya."

"Baik, Putri!" balas semuanya.

Keenam orang itu berpencar menuju ke tiga belokan jalan yang dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan berarsitektur rumah adat Belanda di dua sisi jalan. Mereka berencana akan memancing keluar sosok pembunuh bayaran yang akan ditangkap itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sudah setahun lebih, saya menunda cerita ini. Karena itu, menggerakkan hati saya untuk melanjutkannya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak.**

 **Senin, 4 Maret 2019**


	5. Alisha diculik

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tales of Zestiria: Bandai Namco Studios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEGEND OF THE MAGIC RING**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5. Alisha diculik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dersik tidak terasa untuk menemani perjalanan _Guardian Knight_. Kabut tipis tercipta tatkala Naruto dan Lailah berjalan beriringan untuk menyusuri jalan sepi yang diterangi lampu-lampu hias yang terpasang di tepi jalan.

Tidak ada suara binatang nokturnal, yang biasanya meramaikan suasana malam. Seakan mereka takut untuk keluar karena merasakan bahaya yang kini mengintai keenam orang itu.

Naruto dengan waspada, terus mengamati setiap sudut jalan. Lailah yang berjalan di sampingnya, juga turut melakukan hal yang sama. Lailah berwujud manusia nyata sehingga bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa, bukan Seraphim lagi.

"Sepi sekali ya, Lailah," ujar Naruto yang melirik ke sana-sini.

"Ya," sahut Lailah yang tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kita berdua harus mencari tahu siapa pembunuh bayaran itu."

"Iya. Aku akan membantumu."

Lailah dengan hati yang senang, mengangguk cepat. Ia merasa beruntung karena dipasangkan untuk menemani Naruto dalam perburuan secara berpencar. Nalurinya yang kasmaran, tidak pernah ingin menjauh dari Naruto.

Mereka sudah lama berjalan. Tiba-tiba, dari arah puncak bangunan, sosok bayangan hitam terbang menuju ke arah Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Lailah yang menyadari itu, segera berteriak keras.

"Awas, di atasmu, Naruto!"

"Hah? Apa?"

Secara refleks, Naruto memandang ke atas. Sosok bayangan hitam itu sedikit lagi mencapainya. Lalu...

PAAATS!

Cahaya merah itu muncul kembali. Membentuk sebuah tangan raksasa berwarna merah yang meninju sosok bayangan hitam itu hingga terpental jauh ke belakang dan menabrak tembok batu.

BRUAK!

Suara keras terjadi saat sosok bayangan hitam menghantam tembok batu. Ia jatuh ke tanah dengan sekujur tubuh yang terasa sakit.

"Ukh!" suara kesakitan terdengar darinya. "Sihir apa barusan itu?"

Sosok bayangan hitam menunjukkan wujudnya. Ia seorang gadis berjubah hitam. Tudung jubah terlepas dari kepalanya sehingga Naruto dan Lailah bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Namaku Symonne," gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu tersenyum manis.

"Symonne?" Lailah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, salah satu anggota kelompok penyihir jahat, yang bernama _Dark Bones_."

" _Dark Bones_?"

Naruto dan Lailah saling pandang lalu siap siaga terhadap kemungkinan yang terjadi. Symonne bangkit berdiri dengan cepat, menunjukkan sorot mata yang tajam disertai senyuman yang licik. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang menguasai tubuhnya.

"Tugasku untuk membunuh orang-orang yang berkeliaran pada malam hari, sudah terlaksana. Tentunya usaha ini, berhasil memancing kalian untuk menemuiku," ungkap Symonne yang merasa senang.

Naruto dan Lailah terkesiap mendengar kebenaran itu.

"Ternyata kau pelaku pembunuhan itu," Naruto merasa kesal.

"Itu benar. Sang Penguasa menginginkan kekuatan terhebat dari cincin putih yang bernama _Blancring_. Karena itu, aku akan merebut _Blancring_ itu sekarang!" Symonne memegang jubah hitamnya dengan erat.

BETS!

Symonne melepaskan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pakaian yang tertinggal di tubuhnya adalah pakaian kurang layak dipandang sehingga Naruto membelalakkan mata saking terkesiap.

"Jangan dilihat, Naruto! Itu akan merusak jiwamu!" Lailah segera menutupi mata Naruto dengan tangannya. Ia panik setengah mati, takut Naruto berpikiran buruk terhadap penampilan Symonne yang menarik hati kaum Adam.

Symonne hanya tersenyum dengan gaya yang menggoda. "Ya. Aku suka berpenampilan terbuka seperti ini. Berharap laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyukaiku dan memberikan cincin itu padaku tanpa perlawanan."

Naruto meremas dua tangannya dengan kuat. "Jangan pernah bermimpi, aku menyukaimu, hei, gadis pembunuh! Karena kau bukan tipeku!"

FWAAATS!

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Naruto dipenuhi cahaya merah dengan mata yang menyerupai mata Rubah. Kalung cincin yang dipakai Naruto, menyembul keluar dari balik bajunya. Gelombang aura sihir Naruto yang sangat kuat, membuat Symonne merasa sesak napas hingga ia merasa dicekik dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

BLIIITZ!

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" giliran Symonne yang membelalakkan mata ketika menyadari Naruto yang mendadak tiba di depan matanya. Tangan Naruto yang terasa sangat kuat, meremas lehernya sekuat tenaga. Membuat ia merasa kesakitan luar biasa.

Lailah hanya bisa berdiam diri, menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Naruto berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenalnya.

Symonne tidak bisa bernapas karena kuku-kuku tangan Naruto yang memanjang, merobek kulitnya. Menimbulkan luka mendidih seperti api.

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Symonne.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, pembunuh!" geram Naruto.

"Tidak!"

Symonne menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan karena kesakitan. Naruto tanpa ampun, dengan nafsu membunuh yang besar, hendak meledakkan Symonne.

SET!

Sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba lagi, muncul sosok bayangan hitam lain yang menyambar Symonne dengan cepat. Naruto yang dikuasai cincin ajaibnya, tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok bayangan hitam itu. Symonne menghilang bersama sosok bayangan hitam yang membawanya dalam kegelapan malam.

SIIING!

Keheningan menghantam tempat itu. Naruto yang masih dikuasai cahaya merah, berdiam diri. Ia memandang ujung kegelapan, dimana Symonne dan sosok bayangan hitam menghilang, dengan perasaan yang tidak puas karena belum membunuh Symonne.

"Sial, dia kabur. Awas saja, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk membunuhnya."

Usai mengatakan itu, cahaya merah menghilang dari tubuh Naruto. Ia menghelakan napas berat. Cincin ajaib itu masih menyembul dari balik bajunya.

Lailah yang berdiri, beberapa meter darinya, terpaku. Naruto menyadari Lailah yang memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Lailah, maaf, mengejutkanmu."

"Aku melihat kau menjadi sosok yang lain, Naruto."

"Eh? Apa benar?"

"Ya. Wujudmu menyerupai Rubah."

"Rubah?"

"Pasti di cincin ajaibmu itu, ada Rubah berekor sembilan yang tersegel di dalamnya."

"Hah? Rubah berekor sembilan? Maksudmu, dia adalah..."

Naruto memutuskan perkataannya sesaat, Lailah mengangguk cepat.

"Makhluk sihir, Kyuubi, sang Penguasa Api dan Angin, dia adalah makhluk peliharaan penyihir yang berkekuatan sihir yang sangat tinggi. Penyihir yang menguasai semua mantra sihir yang langka, lalu dia mati karena dibunuh seseorang. Tapi, sebelum mati, dia menyegel kekuatannya di _Blancring_ , dan menggunakan Kyuubi sebagai penjaga cincin itu agar kekuatannya tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Lailah. Dalam suasana malam yang dingin dan sunyi, Naruto memandang Lailah dengan lama. Sebersit rasa aneh yang muncul ketika melihat senyuman Lailah.

"Aku baru tahu tentang itu. Ternyata makhluk mitologi itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Kyuubi, adalah sosok Rubah yang dikenal cerdas dan semakin kuat jika usianya semakin tua. Aku mengetahuinya dari cerita Ibuku. Apa itu benar?"

"Itu benar."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya semauku sendiri. Seperti ada yang mengendalikan aku saat mencekik Symonne tadi."

"Kyuubi yang mengendalikanmu."

"Ya, mungkin saja dia."

"Itu tidak mungkin lagi. Itu benar-benar dia."

"Ya. Ya. Aku tahu itu, Lailah."

Naruto menyengir malu sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lailah tersenyum dengan dua pipi yang memerah karena merasa senang bisa bersama Naruto seperti ini.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi mencari teman-teman sekarang, Lailah?"

"Ya, ayo, kita pergi!"

"Baiklah."

Naruto mengangguk cepat seraya menggandeng tangan Lailah. Gadis itu tersentak saat ditarik Naruto.

 _Naruto, dia memegang tanganku. Betapa senangnya._

Lailah sangat gembira saat berjalan di belakang Naruto. Ia menatap punggung Naruto dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Lailah bertemu dengan Mikleo dan Edna di sebuah jalan yang menghadap ke sebuah kios makanan. Mereka menunggu Sorey dan Alisha di sana.

"Jadi, pelaku pembunuhannya bernama Symonne? Dari kelompok _Dark Bones_?" tanya Mikleo yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya. Aku hampir saja membunuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang berhasil menyelamatkannya," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ternyata kau mencoba menjadi pembunuh ya, Naruto," sahut Edna yang berwajah sewot.

"Edna, jangan sebut Naruto seperti itu!" sanggah Lailah.

"Memang kenyataannya, Naruto seperti itu, kan, Lailah?"

"Itu tidak benar, Edna!"

"Gawat! Teman-teman!"

Tiba-tiba, peperangan adu mulut antara Lailah dan Edna, terpotong karena perkataan Sorey yang menggema keras di tempat itu. Sorey berlari tergesa-gesa dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Tidak terlihat Alisha bersamanya.

"Sorey," Mikleo bengong. "Apanya yang gawat?"

Sorey berhenti lari di depan teman-temannya. "Gawat! Putri Alisha!"

Lailah berwajah khawatir. "Kenapa dengan Putri Alisha?"

"Putri ditangkap oleh kelompok _Dark Bones_."

"Apa? Putri ditangkap _Dark Bones_?"

Semua anggota _Guardian Knight_ membelalakkan mata karena terkesiap kecuali Sorey. Mereka pun panik.

Sorey mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya karena aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa bergerak saat melawan sosok berjubah hitam yang memakai topeng iblis. Setelah Putri dibawa kabur oleh sosok berjubah hitam itu, barulah aku bisa bergerak. Aku tidak tahu sihir apa itu."

Mikleo dengan tenang, mengatakan, "Pasti itu sihir Penghenti."

"Sihir Penghenti? Apa itu, Mikleo?" Naruto bingung.

"Sihir yang bisa menghentikan apa saja agar tidak bisa bergerak selama yang diinginkan penggunanya. Karena Sorey adalah manusia biasa yang hanya memiliki keahlian berpedang, tentu tidak bisa menandingi penyihir."

"Oh, begitu."

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. Lailah dan yang lainnya merasa cemas dengan keadaan Alisha, berinisiatif segera melakukan sesuatu agar cepat menyelesaikan masalah itu.

"Ya, karena itu, maafkan aku," tutur Sorey yang menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Kau tidak salah, Sorey," balas Mikleo yang menggeleng cepat.

"Benar," tambah Naruto.

"Daripada itu yang kita bahas, lebih baik kita kembali ke istana dan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Raja," usul Lailah.

"Ya. Benar yang dikatakan Lailah," ujar Edna.

"Baiklah."

"Ayo!"

Kelima orang itu bergegas pergi ke istana. Meninggalkan keheningan yang menguasai tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, aku telah melakukan tindakan yang ceroboh sehingga Putri Alisha diculik oleh kelompok _Dark Bones_. Aku siap dihukum agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama," ucap Sorey yang berlutut hormat dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga Alisha dengan baik.

Raja yang telah mendengar kabar penculikan Putri Alisha itu, sangat kaget. Ia tidak marah dan tidak menyalahkan Sorey maupun kelompok _Guardian Knight_ atas kejadian tidak terduga ini. Menghelakan napas kecewa dan khawatir, Raja memberikan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu hukuman, Sorey. Aku tahu kau adalah manusia biasa yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Sama halnya dengan Putri Alisha. Kalian berdua adalah pengguna pedang yang andal dalam kelompok _Guardian Knight_ ini. Juga semua anggota kalian. Untuk itu, aku meminta satu permohonan padamu dan semua anggota _Guardian Knight_. Tolong, selamatkan Putriku secepatnya!"

Dengan wajah murung, Raja mengatakan itu. Membuat Sorey dan kelima anggota _Guardian Knight_ , menjadi iba. Mereka mengangguk cepat. Lalu Sorey yang mewakili mereka untuk berbicara dengan Raja.

"Atas titah anda, kami akan berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan Putri, Yang Mulia."

"Hari ini juga, kalian harus pergi mencari Putriku."

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia."

"Semoga kalian semuanya selamat."

"Ya."

Sorey menunduk hormat. Begitu dengan yang lain. Kakashi dan beberapa prajurit yang berdiri di dua sisi ruang singgasana, turut menyaksikan interaksi mereka. Raja juga memerintahkan Kakashi dan beberapa prajurit untuk mencari keberadaan Alisha.

Setelah itu, _Guardian Knight_ pergi dari sana. Disusul Kakashi dan beberapa prajurit lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 5 update.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 5 Maret 2019**


End file.
